Basca
by Woozii
Summary: Y es aquel nombre que genera el sabor agridulce que le llena la cabeza de deseos de destruirlo con sus manos desnudas al tiempo que murmura deseos que nunca se cumplirán contra su oído. [Oikawa/Ushijima]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Esto debería ser una "advertencia" porque vengo acá con un Ushijima/Oikawa. Esto se ve, según ciéntificos, cada muchos años. La verdad no tengo idea cómo habrá salido pero confío que bien. Me ha gustado escribirlo aunque es raro. Sería como un "Semi AU" ambientado tras el partido Aobajosai v/s Karasuno, cuando Oikawa se encuentra con susodicho vaca. "Semi" porque, obviamente esto no pasó y seguramente nunca pasará, pues nada. ¡Una **galaxia** de agradecimientos por leer!

* * *

 **Basca.**

"Nada ha cambiado y sin embargo todo existe de otra manera. No puedo describirlo; es como la Náusea y sin embargo es precisamente lo contrario: al fin me sucede una aventura, y cuando me interrogo veo que me sucede que yo soy yo y estoy aquí; me siento feliz como un héroe de novela."

La naúsea, Jean Paul Sartre.

* * *

Su nombre le llena la boca, le hace mover los labios de la manera en que no lo hace con ninguna otra persona. Es como el bastardo de un coito a escondidas, el mismo al cual puedes amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, más lo primero que lo segundo. Su nombre es como la oración y la maldición que le llena la cabeza cuando hablan acerca de ser los mejores o mantener su título. Oikawa Tooru es su nombre; un castaño alto que no debería ser gran cosa, el que posee los brazos largos que se transforman en alas y unas piernas fuertes con las cuales se mantiene de pie frente a él a pesar de la gran diferencia inalcanzable que existe entre ambos, el chico que posee unos ojos castaños llenos de una furia animal que le hacen compararlo con una bestia que puede amaestrar o mantener a raya sólo alzando la mano y el mismo que es dueño de unos labios delgados que le incitan a desear destruir con su propia boca aquellas muecas que genera en su dirección. Cada vez que lo ve con su equipo no puede evitar fruncir el ceño mientras mantiene una mirada de desaprobación porque aquel Ser tan diferente al resto desentona en el ambiente al cual ha quedado reducido; es como un trofeo entre la basura. Ese Oikawa Tooru no debería estar ahí, sino a su lado para llegar juntos a ser mejores. Cada vez que lo ve no puede evitar pensar lo mismo y aquel pensamiento le pertenece desde la primera vez que él cayó al suelo mientras lo observaba desde las alturas, deleitándose de su mirada desconcertada como si no creyera que algo como la derrota pudiera ser para él.

Si Oikawa era un ángel, más caído que nada, entonces él era un Dios. Intocable y lejano.

—Debiste haber venido a Shiratorizawa —le suelta de manera directa, así como es él, un día en que lo encuentra después de (otra) derrota. Y es que para Ushijima Aobajōsai pueden creerse todos los reyes que desean pero eso de nada les sirve el título si en sus cabezas no existe la corona de oro que lo refute. Son reyes sin corona y sin tronos, reyes sin reino y aquel que los dirige es aquel general que mantiene la cabeza en alto por el bien de su equipo.

En el pasillo del gimnasio Oikawa Tooru (que hermoso suena su nombre, ojala fuera sólo suyo y pudiera repetirlo todos los días contra su cuerpo para que se gastara, para que desapareciera y se volviera polvo. De esa manera la existencia de aquella criatura que no alcanza a comprender le pertenecería sólo a él y bailaría en la palma de su mano todos los días, el vals que él controlaría) se mantiene erguido con el mentón alzado y le sostiene la mirada con dureza. No flaquea en ningún momento. Sus brazos agotados, sus alas rotas, se encuentran a cada lado de su cuerpo agitado. Entonces como si fuera la costumbre él alza una ceja y le da esa clase de mirada que parece sólo estar reducida a él, la misma que le hace sentirse poderoso por culpa de que puede admitir que algo de aquel ángel es suyo. Sus piernas, aquellos pilares que lo mantienen de pie, parecen estar destruidos y a pesar de los escombros lo siguen sosteniendo.

Oikawa Tooru bufa, resopla con ira. Sus labios se mueven y su ceño se frunce más. Wakatoshi se agita en su lugar pero lo disimula a la perfección. Puede leer el lenguaje corporal del más bajo y sabe que seguramente lo está insultando en su mente, sólo por decir la verdad. Está acostumbrado a esas reacciones porque también comprende que a la mayoría de la población mundial no le gusta escuchar verdades. Y cierto es que sus palabras esconden más que una simple observación porque si Oikawa hubiera ido a Shiratorizawa, como debió haber sido, su potencial habría sido aprovechado y sus huesos huecos de pájaro no estarían ahora destruidos sino fortalecidos. Él pudo haberlo impulsado a la victoria que tanto anhelaba y no puede evitar pensar que, de cierta manera, sigue soñando con el día que ese muchacho tan agraciado pudiera armar para él. Le hubiera gustado tenerlo como armador y que sólo lo viera a él; el as. Pero Oikawa Tooru es idiota, el más grande de los idiotas, y su orgullo fue más grande que su anhelo así que decidió darle la espalda a su oportunidad de entrar al equipo de los vencedores para alejarse a terreno baldío.

Ahí estaban los resultados.

Si Oikawa Tooru hubiera sido suyo no lo dejaría ir.

De la misma manera que desea apoderarse de él también quiere destruirlo. A él y su cara de ángel. Quiere deformar esa expresión a una muy diferente pero que tenga una intensidad parecida. Es un deseo que nace de lo más profundo de sí mismo y que no sabía que estaba ahí hasta hace poco. Quiere tomarlo entre sus manos y sostenerlo contra sí. Desea escuchar sus alaridos de pájaro cantor y quizás, sólo quizás él podría dedicarle sus mejores puntos durante un partido a aquel director de orquesta tan altanero que tiene el ego hasta las nubes pero cuelga de un hilo finísimo. Y entonces, antes de que pueda responder con alguna de sus palabras ponzoñosas que lo enloquecen (de locura, ira o pasión, ¿quién sabe?) atrapa al rey caído entre sus zarpas. Lo sostiene contra sí sin importarle nada más y sólo deseando dejarle las cosas en claro, aquellas palabras que no podrá expresar. Es un lenguaje mudo que se limita a sus cuerpos. Lo sostiene por sus hombros y siente sus huesos bajo él. El Rey se remueve, deseando alejarse pero ante él su poder es reducido, es sumiso ante la presencia de aquel muro que nunca pudo destruir. Sus labios chocan el uno con el otro en un desastre de dientes, lengua y saliva. Wakatoshi es brusco para besar y se nota en sus acciones mientras ladea el rostro para poder profundizar aquel contacto que sabe tan amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Explora la cavidad de Oikawa con facilidad, con la misma que recibe las jugadas que arma y las destruye de la base. Lo besa bebiendo todo su Ser para querer apoderarse de su existencia. Lo besa enviándole un mensaje tan sencillo como explicarle que realmente el ir a Aobajōsai había sido un error cuando pudo haber ido con él y acompañarlo a la parte más alta del mundo, desea que eso se quede grabado en su cerebro mientras le resume que su poder sucumbe ante el propio.

Se separan sin aire. Tooru rojo por la rabia o la vergüenza y le fulmina con la mirada. Parece que podría golpearlo, pero no lo hace, en cambio su cuerpo tiembla bajo su tacto y se quedan en silencio en aquel pasillo reducida en el que, por suerte, no hay nadie más que ambos. Ushijima se siente satisfecho mientras lo observa con mirada estricta e intenta leer sus expresiones. Podría besarlo de nuevo porque siente que se vuelve adicto al sabor de su boca, pero se queda quieto.

—La universidad —sisea Oikawa para luego, con un movimiento brusco de hombros, se suelta de su agarre y pasa a su lado con el orgullo intacto.

Está claro a qué se refiere. En la universidad lo vencerá, o eso cree él. Y Ushijima simplemente asiente para sus adentros pero sin moverse porque así será siempre. Aquel ángel con alas rotas que intentará de todas maneras vencerlo de una u otra manera, quizás mañana o pasado mañana. Lo seguirá de cerca mientras el círculo vicioso se repite y se persiguen mutuamente. Mantiene su presencia cerca de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir vivo mientras las venas de su cuerpo arden como la lava de un volcán.

Entonces Oikawa se va con sus pasos silenciosos que aprendió a reconocer y cuando mira sobre su hombro observa lentamente, por última vez, la chaqueta blanca y celeste de Aobajōsai vestida por ese chico. No puede evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado ser él la causa de que la vistiera por última vez y quitarla de manera indirecta de su cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado poder observar el número "1" en su espalda, portado con el ego de todos los capitanes de equipos. Aun así sus sentimientos se congelan en su expresión estoica cuando observa, al final del pasillo, cómo aquel capitán y armador se encuentra con el número cuatro de su equipo, el susodicho as que no pudo llevar a la victoria a su equipo. Siente las venas de su cuerpo arder por razones que no logra comprender. Ambos parecen comunicarse sólo con los ojos y el número cuatro, ese chico con el cual parece ir de un lugar a otro y hacen una dupla increíble, lo admite, pero sigue siendo nada más que un obstáculo para Oikawa, lo observa de manera larga, muy serio. Él dice algo y Oikawa asiente.

Wakatoshi sabe que lo ha visto todo y no está muy seguro de cómo debería sentirse. Así que al mismo tiempo que observa la espalda de Oikawa simplemente se aferra a la promesa de que lo vera en la universidad y quizás sus deseos se cumplan. Sólo tal vez. Es suficiente.

Al final también comienza a caminar, dispuesto a dar de todo en la cancha a pesar de que no sea Oikawa Tooru quien este frente a él devorándolo del otro lado de la cancha mientras él simplemente se deleita con sus encuentros de siempre que ya no podrán ser.


End file.
